A Royal Present Just for You
by EvelynSera
Summary: One piece Arthur/Morgana...It's Arthur's birthday and Morgana has a very special gift in mind for him... Morgana's POV;


**I've been toying with this idea for quite long...**

**I was actually quite tired with the drama part of their relationship so I thought to experiment with something more FUN! And birthdays and presents are always FUN!**

**One piece Arthur/Morgana!

* * *

**

It was a very beautiful day; a very important day. The whole castle was getting ready for the big event of the day.

Arthur's birthday had always been a reason for celebrations in Camelot. Even though it represented a double event; one joyful, the other sad, everyone was happy to see Arthur grow up getting closer to his destiny of becoming King.

Uther and he had started before dawn to their annual visit to Igraine's grave. I knew how depressed Arthur was when he visited his mother's grave, especially on his birthday but Uther always insisted that they do it every time to show their respect towards her. I had once begged him not to take Arthur with him a few years ago but he said something about experiencing all good and bad things in life.

But, of course, Arthur was older now and he had cast off his belief that he killed his mother. He had learned to grieve for her at those hours when he was in front of her grave with his father and then come back as if he had just returned from a successful hunting trip. It wasn't insensitivity but his own kind of protection against his mother's death.

"Have you decided what you're going to wear at the feast?" Gwen said entering the room. She was carrying my red gown; the one that had quite an effect on men. "I thought you might want to wear this one. You look stunning in it."

She was right. Even Arthur was left with his mouth hanging when I wore it at Lady Helen's performance. And I wanted to make him look like that today. I wanted to be beautiful for him. Because today was the moment of truth.

I didn't know how I made the decision to come clean with him. I was never good at expressing my feelings for him; he probably had no idea what was going on within me. My feelings for Arthur were always there I just hadn't accepted them. I knew better now. I loved him. Finally, I admitted it to myself and I would admit it to him today…somehow…I still didn't know the way...

"I don't know which one to choose. I like the red one but this blue one looks good, too. Help, Gwen" I said looking at both dresses. Red was Arthur's favorite color and it had obviously proven its "abilities" but… The red is perfect. I wasn't playing safe in other territories tonight; I might as well be sure about the dress. "The red one." I said with a smile and Gwen looked back smiling suspiciously.

* * *

The King's party was back a few hours after lunchtime. I hadn't seen Arthur yet. His present was laying all wrapped up on my bed. I couldn't wait to see his face when I gave it to him. I knew he would appreciate it. The next moment I was outside his chambers, my hands behind my back holding my gift. I knocked. Merlin answered it and I walked in to find Arthur standing by the window. He had just finished lunch.

"Morgana" he said and his whole face lit up and a huge smile formed on his face. I suppose hints like that made me want to step out of my safe "teasing" zone with Arthur. He nodded to Merlin and he was out of the room.

"Happy birthday" I said and wrapped one arm around his neck. He hugged me back and placed a kiss on my cheek. It felt so right being in his arms.

"I suppose this is for me?" he said grabbing his gift from my back.

"You could have waited for me to give it to you, you spoiled Prince" I said teasingly. He laughed back and unrolled the sword that was inside.

"Morgana, it's great. Thank you." he said with grateful eyes.

"It's not just a sword." I said taking a step closer to him. "It belonged to my father. Uther had it at the volt all these years. He told me it was mine to give to whom I want."

His face changed. He was serious realizing the sword's value and how much it meant to me. It seemed to weight ten times more on his hands.

"Morgana, I can't accept then. This is too valuable to you. It's too much" he said with incredulous eyes not believing what I had just given him. "Your father would want your husband to hold it for him"

"Arthur, my father would want an honorable brave man to hold his sword. And I'm fear that around here you're the one that fits in that category. It's a gift." I said pleading.

He sighed. He could never resist my pleading look. It was a useful weapon from time to time.

"Thank you" he said and his arms were around my waist again. His head was resting on my shoulder and all I wanted to do is to turn my head just a little bit to place a kiss on his lips. He broke the hug and looked me in the eye wanting to say something. He seemed to struggle with words for a while.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you" he said but his blue eyes screamed that was not what he wanted to say.

* * *

The great hall was at its best. Decorated perfectly for the occasion with big tables filled with food and wine. Arthur was running late as usual and Uther seemed a little bit angry but right then the doors opened and the Prince stepped in the hall.

"I give you your Prince" Uther announced and everyone started applauding and all eyes were fixed on Arthur walking down the room. He was the definition of handsome. His blonde hair messy over his crown, his blue eyes sparkling and that beautiful smile on his lips. He could have any woman in this room but even thinking of that made me sick.

Everyone wanted to wish him happy birthday especially the ladies; I felt my heartbeat going faster just at the idea of him anywhere near them. But he didn't stay long with their company. He made his way through the crowded hall towards me.

"It is not fair that even in my birthday, my day, you look stunning catching everyone's eye" he said smiling. "You do realize that soon enough I'm going to have to place guards at your door so that none of your admirers comes seeking your company at your chambers late at night."

I laughed back thinking how he would react if I told him that I wanted HIM to seek my company at my chambers late at night.

"Is that so? And no man will have access to my room?" I said toying with the idea of telling him in my head.

"I am afraid that only I will have that privilege" he said but his eyes were no longer joking. His look was serious. Did he want to have that privilege? Oh dear God. That look was torturing. I hated not knowing if he meant what his eyes told me.

"And what makes you think I would want you in my chambers?" I said back to him. It was more like a reflex. I needed to bring the conversation to safer grounds. Oh God. I was too much of a coward to go on with my original plan. He would never know.

"You do. Both you and I know it" he answered and I was left staring at him with wide eyes. Not at all the answer I expected. He was supposed to laugh again and tease me and make fun of me. My head was spinning. What did he mean? Did he know something? No, only Gwen knew how I felt about Arthur and she would never tell.

A minute passed and I was still feeling dizzy. My feet felt weak. My face felt cold, freezing but my heart was going faster than a human's heart is capable of. everything except his face seemed blurry.

"Morgana?" his voice showed that he was worried. "Are you alright?" he asked coming closer putting his hands on both sides of my face to see my eyes that were fixed on his shoes. "Morgana, talk to me." He lifted my head, our eyes met and I would probably start melting in any moment. "Come on" he said and he dragged me out of the hall.

Before I could actually realize it we were in my chambers. He made me sit on a chair at my table and he kneeled so that he could look at my face from below.

"Morgana, are you alright? What happened?" Arthur said and I saw tears building up his eyes. He was really worried. "Please, Morgana. say something or else I'll bring Gaius."

Somehow I managed to relocate my voice that was lost inside my body for the last five minutes. "I'm fine, Arthur. You're overreacting. I didn't feel vey well for a moment." I said and he seemed to relax a little but he didn't move.

"Are you sure? You are white as a sheet. Your hands were shaking." He said and he took them in his. I was shaking? I didn't notice. It felt so good having him close to me; my hands in his, his face examining mine. Our gazes met and I smiled. He was so beautiful.

"Did I say something to upset you, my lady?" he said. He was both humorous and serious. The smile froze on my face. I could feel the blood leaving my face again making it even whiter. What was the right answer?

This could be my moment to confess my feelings, the love I felt for him all these years but hadn't realized. Was I brave enough to take the risk? What if he rejected me?

And then…

I don't know what he saw in my eyes. Maybe all my thoughts were obvious in them. He was the brave one.

His lips brushed on mine. This couldn't be happening. One moment I was having a debate in my head and the next I was in his arms sharing a kiss with man I loved. I let out a moan when he pulled back.

"I'm sorry" he said and took a step away from me. I didn't like that. "I hasted to draw conclusions. Forgive me. It won't happen again." he said apologetically. He refused to meet my surprised eyes.

I wasn't going to let this not happen again. This is what I wanted and what he obviously wanted, too. This time I took the step close to him. I took his hand and waited for him to look at me.

"I love your conclusions. I…" My mouth was dry. "I love you"

And he kissed me. Deeply, passionately like I would disappear the next moment. I felt that need; the need to have him even closer. I threw my arms around his neck until our bodies touched. He moved to deepen the kiss and I responded more than gladly. His hands lingered on my body, touching every part that before was forbidden for him.

We moved towards the bed without really realizing it. Desire had taken over and now there were now boundaries between us. Clothes came off and we fell on the bed. His hands traced from my face to my waist. It felt so good.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in my ear and then he moved on kissing my neck.

Even if I wanted to object to what he was doing or what he was going to do, I would be unable to. Every touch, every kiss, every time he said my name I was left craving for more. I couldn't wait to be his in every way possible.

My answer was another round of hot deep kisses. He no longer hesitated. Undergarments came off. Our naked bodies touching. I could feel every muscle on his glorious body. His mouth left mine to explore my upper body. Every kiss was too much. I felt my body burning from desire. I locked my fingers in his golden hair until he was facing me. I gave him a torturing look and he seemed relieved by it. He wanted this, too. And then I was his.

* * *

We lay next to each other when it was over. My head on his chest, my fingers tracing his body, his one hand tangling my hair and the other placed on my waist.

"You are the best present I will ever get" he said and kissed the top of my head. And I knew that this is how it would be from now on…And I couldn't be happier…

* * *

**That's it 4 my first one piece...I'm not super excited about it...But I hope u like it...**

**Please REVIEW! Let me know what u think...**

**:)**

**P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
